Guiding The Awaited and Past King
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: In a world where there is a creature that is far more ancient than the Old Religion, it was feared by everything, even by its own kins. With torn and lonely heart, it isolated itself from the world, until it stumble upon a golden haired teen. Its heart burns alight with hope, for after millennium of its creation, its long awaited other half is finally found.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

**I had been toying with this idea for a while. It makes me thinking, what if Uther have someone who guided him through his life, and there is no one better than Merlin when it comes to protecting and guiding the Pendragon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep into the woods of the dark forest, a young man cursed as he tripped over a thick root. Tattered red cloak barely protected him from the coldness of the night and his left hand is pressed heavily over a wound that is visible under his torn blood soaked chain mail.

It was supposed to be a normal hunting trip for him to let go of some steams but a band of dopey bandits just have to come out from their holes and ambush his party. He was the only one that came out alive and victorious but not unscathed.

The young man hissed when the wound gave a rather painful throb, leaving behind a gnawing ache over his injured side. He swept aside his golden blonde lock, inadvertently smearing more crimson liquid over his forehead.

He leaned against the tree, swearing under his breath when another gust of chilly wind blew pass him. He is lost, cold, hungry, filthy, tired and most of all, injured. If those pitiful rats had not been a pile of severed carcasses, he would have hunt them down and finish the deed.

The blonde sunk to the ground, feeling the fatigue and blood lost began to take its toll upon his weakened body. He tried to fight off the sweet temptation of slumber but it was proven to be a futile battle when he felt his consciousness slithering away at every passing moment.

How laughable, he, the Crown Prince of a mighty kingdom, who is supposed to ascend the throne upon his Father's fall and bring the kingdom to its golden age of prosperity, is dying inside some uncharted forest, lost and cold.

It will be the joke of the century, a Crown Prince dying due to his own incapability to fight against a band of bandits.

He let out a tired sigh. But he couldn't find himself minding the death that awaits him. His life inside the castle had never been a happy one.

He is always under the scrutiny of other power hungry mongrels that seek to bring him down to his knees and strip him bare of him authority. His Father always placed a high expectation on him, believing he would be the perfect heir for the throne.

All of that had always weighed him down, pressuring him like none other could and it drove him over the wall whenever his Father would frown in disdain at his unsatisfying action.

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling something, something akin to peace flooding his veins. It may be selfish of him to die here, abandoning his people, his duty, just to run away from the world but he can't find it in himself to care.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, he closed his eyes, slowly succumbing himself to the embrace of the darkness.

_Maybe it is alright for me to act this selfish for this first and only time._

With that thought in mind he sluggishly let his consciousness slips away from his loose grasp.

* * *

A pair of closed eyelids scrunched up tightly and the owner's lips twisted into a grimace. The eyelids flutters open to reveal a pair of stunning azure eyes to the world.

The blonde blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the sunlight that touched his face.

When he finally regained his sense, he noticed that he is in a rundown yet cozy cabin of some sort. He shifted, feeling something rough rubbing against his bare skin and touched it. He could make it out as a fur blanket of an animal and himself lying in a cot.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead is some ditch or something?"

He touched the bandage that covered his injured side, tracing the well tied cloth rather dazedly.

"Well, you would have if I had not found you."

The blonde jerked when he heard the new voice, his battle honed instinct forcing him to sit up and reach for the nearest projectile to be used as a weapon.

"Woah! Easy there lad, you will only open up your wound."

The teenage blonde eyed the stranger warily, feeling edgy when the man suddenly approached him.

The man raised up his arms in the universal sign of peace and surrender, proving himself harmless to the uncoordinated blonde.

"Who are you?"

The teenager demanded; tone firm and strong despite his physical condition. He scowled when the black haired man chuckle.

"Is that how you talk to the person who had just saved your life? I do not know what your parents had taught you but it is common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking other their names."

The blonde bristled; feeling insulted at the rude jibe from this measly peasant, and immediately sits up to confront him. But he immediately doubled over when immense pain coursed all over his system.

He faintly heard the raven swearing and felt a pair of warm hands touching him.

"I told you not to do anything rash! Now look at what you had done! The wound had reopened!"

The man unfurled the blood soaked bandage, discarding it away to focus on the bleeding wound at the blonde's side.

The blonde felt himself swim in and out of consciousness, mind buzzing from the intense pain that assaulted his body. He could vaguely feel something cool and soothing flood his system, it lulled away the pain and he is grateful for it.

He heard the dark haired man whisper something about "Clotpole" and "Prats" before submitting himself to slumber once again with a gentle hand carding his hair.

* * *

**So...how is it? I hope I kept them in character. **

**Leave a review, I want to know your opinions! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Ciao ciao!**

**Y.L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for those who had followed and favorite'ed this fic. I am still happy despite not receiving a review.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**  
The next time he fully regained his sense, it was to the refreshing fragrance of grinded herbs. His clouded azure eyes peered at his surrounding, taking the time to properly see the interior of the cozy cabin.

From his position in the cot that was pushed closely to the wall, he could see the door to his right side, or what seems to be the door. It looked like a bunch of wood being tied together by vines and with said vines growing all over it, along with curls of blooming morning glory.

In front of him seems to be the kitchen area. A medium sized hearth stood firm with a pile of chopped firewood beside it. A sturdy table with two chairs was pushed up against the wall, baskets filled with vegetables and fruits are places on it. He tilted his head slightly and saw a big vessel filled with water and also a small shelf that contained a bare minimum of dishes and utensils.

The blond craned his head to the left and saw a closed door. His curiosity piqued by the strange arrangement of this cabin. Most would've preferably situated their bed inside a room for more privacy yet the owner of this rundown cabin seems to think otherwise.

He looked around, searching for the mop of dark raven hair of his host but found none. Seeing that the coast is clear, he carefully made his way toward the door, heart thumping in anticipation, as if expecting his savior to appear out of nowhere.

The young teenager tried the knob, testing if it is locked or not but much to his surprise, it wasn't. Looking behind him one last time to make sure the black haired man hadn't returned yet, he pushed the door open.

It made a low creaking sound, the wooden splinters that were its hinges moaned under the strain. The blond slips in, expecting a creepy dark room but what greeted him struck awe to his core.

Tall shelves that seem to grow from the walls are perfectly lined in orders, various books, from thick to thin fill the rows of shelves to the brim, and some are even arranged neatly on a table that was pushed up against the wall.

He turned around, feeling awed. Never in his life had he seen this many amount of books in a single space, Gaius would have been high up in heaven if he is here.

His curious azure eyes caught sight of some colorful liquids that are inside glass jars. He made his way toward the long table that is filled with assortments of equipment that he could only see in the Court Physician's work room.

Another shelf that are filled with various bottles that contained all herbs humankind could dream of, are situated beside the table. Some of the liquids he could identify as potion from what Gaius had excitedly babbled to him during the meeting, while most of the others are unknown to him.

The blond picked up one of the vials, the one that is filled with a light blue liquid and twirled the glass to peer at the sloshing content curiously.

"You know, it is impolite to enter one's room without their permission."

An amused voice drawled behind him. The blond jerked, the vial slipped from his fingers and fall toward the wooden floor. It shattered into tiny shards of glass and the content splattered on the firm wood.

"Oops."

The blond said lamely, avoiding the black haired man's gaze. The man snorted at the younger male's less than responsible action. He held out his hand toward the direction of the broken vial and weaved his index fingers.

Stunning pair of rich sapphire orbs flashed with brilliant golden vines, making the gorgeous gems appears as if it was the original Lapis Lazuli and it took the blonde's breath away with it sheers exquisiteness.

The teenager could only stare as the formerly broken pieces of the vial began to piece itself back together and the thin spider web like cracks disappear to nothingness. Blue liquid that pooled on the floor floated and slipped into the levitating vial.

With a deft flick of his finger, the vial soared toward the man with waist length dark black hair, settling comfortably in his pale hand.

"Y-You're a sorcerer…."

The blond stated, gawking at the man before him. The long haired man cracked a wry smirk, wondering if he had broken this young lad's mind.

"Thank you for stating the obvious lad."

They stared toward each other for a couple of moments, the blond assessing the man before him for threat while the raven only looking at the blond with an amused air around him.

Azure eyes gazed into those sapphire orbs, watching in fascination as the golden vines fade away.

He had never personally seen a sorcerer this closely, his father had made sure of that, and to finally to see the act of sorcery being committed before him, he is lost in what he should do.

He has nothing against sorcery or whatever creatures that are magic related but his father had always shown a slight dislike to it due to some past history that eluded him.

"-irst time seeing magic?"

The blond was snapped out from his mussing by the man's question. He mentally berated himself for spacing out in front of a possible threat. Don't get him wrong. The man may had saved him but it doesn't meant he doesn't has other ulterior motives.

"Huh?" Was his brilliant answer and once again, he socked himself for losing his focus.

The black haired man chuckled, apparently amused by the blonde's antic.

"I asked if this is your first time seeing magic." The man retold his question, the amusement still dancing in his twinkling sapphire orbs.

A light shade of red rose to the blonde's cheeks due to embarrassment and he let out an awkward cough.

"Yes."

He mumbled quietly. A surprised yelp escaped him when something suddenly hit him in the face. He spluttered a muffled curse whilst trying to get whatever that is trying to smother him, off. When he finally managed to wrestle it off his face, he stared at the parchment of the old tunic, feeling the roughness of the fabric.

He stared at the cloth for another moment before averting his eyes toward the man that has laughter shining in his eyes. He hadn't seen the man threw the clothing; nonetheless see where it comes from,

"Aren't you cold going around half naked? Put that on and follow me."

The sorcerer turned around, dark night waist length hair swaying along with his movement, leaving the blonde dumbfounded. The golden haired prince grumbled something under his breath but he still put on the clothing given to him.

He followed the sorcerer, observing with curious yet cautious eyes. He could see the way the man held himself, a powerful yet humble aura that shrouded him like a thick cloak. His steps are silent and graceful, like the dancers he had seen in the royal court and his hands are steady and nimble, like the harp players.

Now that he is finally coordinated and fully awake, he could see the difference in their height. The older man barely reached his ear level and his built is lean and almost slender from what he could see through the dark blue robe that was worn by the sorcerer.

His skin tone is pale, alabaster pale to be precise, as if, the man rarely goes out under the sun. The blonde snorted at the ridiculously long hair, too long for a guy but he had to admit, it oddly suited the man.

What really attracted the prince's attention is the pair of endless pools of sapphire orbs. It glittered like the very gem it resembled and the almost invisible vines of gold in it would glow when the sunlight hit it at certain angles. The eyes held deep wisdom and intelligence, as if it knew every little bit of the universe's secrets.

"Are you done checking me out, lad? If you are, please take a seat." Came the amused voice of the sorcerer.

The blond flushed with a light shade of red and he cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his eyes elsewhere. He heard the man chuckle, a pleasant sound to his ears. He quickly sat down on the chair, the furniture making a loud scraping sound against the wooden floor.

A wooden bowl that is filled with a lightly steaming stew was placed in front of him, along with a plate of bread and a glass of water. He stared at the food, feeling his stomach churn in hunger at the mouth watering scent of the stew.

"I made you something light and easy to consume. You had been out for almost a week, so it is better if you eat something like this first. I don't want you getting sick again."

The man spoke, lightly stirring his own bowl of stew with a wooden spoon.

"I thank you for your assistance and kindness mister…..."

The blond trailed off, looking at the man for his name. The man smiled; a gentle arch of his lips.

"Hmmmm…..you can just call me Dragoon (1). No 'mister' please, I am no that old."

Dragoon chuckled at the skeptical look that crossed the young teen's face, almost grinning at the amusing expression.

"Dragoon…" The blonde said the name unsurely, feeling the name unbefitting for someone like this man.

"My name is Uther Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. I would have not been alive if you had not saved me; I am in your debt. Your aid and hospitality shall be rewarded once I returned to my kingdom."

Uther spoke regally, fully expecting the sorcerer to quake in his seat and grovel at his feet like most peasants tend to do but the man continue on sipping his stew without a care for the world around him.

A fine eyebrow twitched in annoyance and the blond clenched his jaws when the man finally looked up from his stew to stare at him.

"So…what is it again? Leftalot? "

The black haired man drawled, appearing to be genuinely clueless.

"Camelot."

Uther stated through gritted teeth, glaring at the nonchalant look on the older male's face. Dragoon stared blankly at the irritated prince, look as if he was thinking deeply.

"Nope. Never heard of it. Are you sure you got the name right?"

The prince finally snapped, his thin patience could no longer stand this man's cluelessness.

"What sort of world do you live in? Even the hermits knew of Camelot!"

Uther shouted but Dragoon continues on eating the stew.

"I am serious lad. Maybe you had caught some sort of ailment that caused you to be delusional. There is no kingdom named Camelot. I am very sure of it."

Hearing that, Uther pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate some of his anger. It is going to be a long day. A very long one.

**I hope I kept them in character, especially Uther.**

**1) Used that name because it kept on haunting me.**

**I had fun writing the part where Merlin butchered up the Camelot name.**

**Leave a review on your way out.**

**Ciao Ciao.**

**Y.L**


End file.
